


Unbearable Situation

by Brownsugarmilk



Category: mii2, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Couch Cuddles, Desire, Fluff, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownsugarmilk/pseuds/Brownsugarmilk
Summary: Tommy finally meets Jimmy after Lockdown in Thailand has ended. They were caught in a situation that they couldn't contain themselves and end up following their desire in P'Aof's condo!
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol, Saifah/Zon (Why R U?: The Series)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Unbearable Situation

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much, so I write. Pardon all the basic sentences and grammar.  
> Enjoy!

Unbearable situation.

Thailand finally revoked their lockdown period and everything can operate as before. Of course the shooting process for WhyRu will soon be continued. Tommy reads chat from P’Aof so fast. He had never been so excited like this before, before meeting someone. Oh shit he's can't calm down for a moment. His hands continued to close his mouth in disbelief he would soon meet that kid. Why does everything about that kid.. is feel so alive. His heart was beating fast. _Oh great my heart is still functioning apparently!_

P'Aof told them to come at 5 in the condo. From the contents of the chat it seems like the first meeting was only for Tommy and Jimmy. Simply to reawaken their chemistry. 3 months is quite a long time, even though they are still contacted by video call, but still different if they meet directly with each other. Moreover, they separated for lockdown after that kiss scene. Anyone in this world will not forget such passionate kisses if you do not want more. _Okay now I want more? What's wrong with me ?!_ At that time we only felt together in the character of Zon and Saifah. We also agreed that we would release all our feelings for the love scene without restraining one another. _And I do it. Jimmy too. Nothing is wrong. Not wrong because I got a little erection when he sucked my tongue. But then I felt Jimmy's erection too. We began to lose control, Jimmy kissed me constantly, no matter I was out of breath. I sucked it back too and ... oh shit! Not the time to think like this! You have to get ready Tommy!_

_..._

Tommy has arrived at P'Aof's condo. Okay he also has prepared his heart. It's just that it took a very long time to think about what clothes he should wear. Don't know why, but this is important. Very important until he spends time just for that, he came to search the browser about Casual Outfit for men to go on a date. He has gone crazy. Let it be. This is the first meeting after 3 months, this is of course important! Okay finally the shirt he chose was a vertical blue gray striped blouse with 3 buttons on the shoulder that could be opened. And a pair of dark gray cloth pants knee-length. Also wears a transparent round glasses. He once wore this outfit during their photo shoot. Jimmy really likes this outfit, "P’Tommy is very sexy, I like those glasses :]". Alright now he's gone nuts.

He comes in the living room, there he saw Jimmy alone playing the guitar, as usual. His heart aches, either because he really missed this scene or missed Jimmy. He paused for a moment, his hands clasped together. _Not now Tommy! Act normal, and greet him._

"Jimmy!" he shouted happily

Jimmy immediately turned around, "aw P’Tom P’Tom P’Tom !!!" with a smile that closed his eyes he put down his guitar and stood in his arms. Tommy smiled back excitedly and laughed. They both laughed for the moment. this is just them. glad.

“P’Tom can I hug you? I’m missing you so much!” Jimmy asking suddenly. This is usually Jimmy. Always ask permission first. This clingy boy who always so clingy but still so polite at the same time. That’s why he can’t resist it. He likes it when Jimmy like this. He likes it when Jimmy wants attention like this. He misses this. He just too shy to express it.

“Hahaha this Tofu, come here” Tommy opens his arms and Jimmy comes to hug. There he rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder, arms full hugging Tommy’s waist behind pulling Tommy closer to him. Jimmy really likes to hug like this. It’s his hug mark. Noted. Tommy’s gather hands around Jimmy’s shoulder give access to him to hug whatever he wants. They both stay like that for a while.

“P’Tom, How are you na? What are you doing these months? How are you, really” said Jimmy while still on tight hug. Tommy begins to tip toeing because of it. His heart starts to beat loudly. While on a bit startled “I’m fine far as you can see, I’m alive haha. Nothing much, as we talk on video call, I just made some song and ..”

“Can you guys please hold up? This is my house, and we’re on meeting in about 5 minutes?” P’Aof stands there with smirk on.

Shocked! Both of them let go and laughing. “P’Aof come here let us hug you too” Tommy said trying to calm his heart. Glad P’Aof came, because any more minutes than that he can be dead for sure.

“No, I better not. Someone won’t accept that” looking at Jimmy. Jimmy just smile. “C’mon, let’s begin this meeting”

...

The meeting didn’t take long. It’s just like the first meeting they had back then. The focus is to put on chemistry again and for minutes ago when P’Aof saw them together, there be nothing much to work on. They still have it. The tension is still there P’Aof can feel it. _Wow these kids is really in love, it’s so real sadly they just too stupid. Let them be, I’m myself excited to see more of them together._

…

Jimmy keeps staring at Tommy. They now had dinner on P’Aof condo. He doesn’t know why but he’s really like Tommy today. Of course he likes Tommy for usual. But the Tommy today is different in his eyes. Maybe because it’s been too long. Tommy is always cute and handsome. Yes no doubt about it. But tonight, somehow he feels more. Tommy’s always dress up too. But tonight is more. _Right about dress! I remember that blouse!_ Now that he spots it, he’s wearing glasses too. _And that shorts..! Goddamnit he’s so freaking attractive.. but Wait a minute._

Tommy feels Jimmy’s eyes keep looking at him. He’s still chewing and caught off guard because of it. _Is there something on my face?_ Please this boy keeps making me pounding. Well he’s always making my heart pounds? but somehow this now is different. The look on his eyes is different. He remembers this looks. It’s the look on their last scene, like he’s going to devour him up. Oh no.. Tommy suddenly feels naked on Jimmy’s stripping stares. He’s coughing and blushing. What the fuck.

“Anyway Tommy, where do you stay now? I saw on your IG live before that you’ve finished your contract with old condo. You’re staying with your friend?” P’Aof start conversation.

While clearing his throat he answers “Yes P, I’m now looking for a new condo. There’s some that I like, guess I’ll be moving out soon” from the sight of his eyes, he saw Jimmy blinked and then put eyes on the food again. He’s conscious now. Good.

“Why don’t you stay with Jimmy?”

Okay now Jimmy’s coughing.

“Well, he always invites you to come right? It’s good too since the special episodes of you two is going to filming soon. Good to be more together again and even Jimmy said to give you sleep training too. I don’t forget boys hahaha”

Now Tommy’s blushing. He saw Jimmy also looking at him. Then he laughs “Right, let me discuss that with Jimmy, Pi”. He heard jimmy said “I really love that idea P” while smiling so brightly. Damn this tall tofu.

“Alright, after finished your dish, just stay here for a while, I’m going for a meeting with the crew, so we can start this project as soon as possible. Your fans are dying out there, let’s save them like classic superhero story. Anyway I’ll be back late, so feel free to finish something I interrupted earlier”. P’Aof winked, takes his empty plates, and going.

“If you want to go back, leave the key to the lobby. And don’t forget to lock the damn door!” then he leave.

They both laughing hard. So much to digest.

...

They now sitting on the living room, the TV is on but they too focused on each other beside without even looking. Tommy wanting to starts conversation, there’s so much to ask but it hold there right in his throat. He doesn’t know what’s happening, he’s so anxious of the thought Jimmy beside him so close. He feels his left body is burning. He suddenly feels so dry, he drinking his cola to cooling him down.

“Pi” Suddenly Jimmy opens his mouth. Trying to act calm Tommy answered “yes?”

“Can I hug you again?”

Tommy almost, almost throws up his cola.

“Damn it Jimmy hahaha, you missing me so much na tofu?” Jimmy laughs a bit but still serious about his request. He likes it. He likes when Tommy flustered like this. He likes it when Tommy calls him Tofu. He misses this. He knows Tommy not gonna turn him down. He keeps looking at Tommy, searching for his eyes waiting for an answer like a giant puppy.

Tommy a bit taken aback but he stays there, he look back at Jimmy. There he finds calmness in his dark brown eyes. Tommy know Jimmy knows that he definitely won’t turn him down, moreover at time like this. He’s not gonna make this giant puppy go sad. No way. Knowing that he really misses him so much too.

“Alright come”

They now are cuddling on the sofa. Jimmy feels there’s still too much gap between them, so he turns his side to fully face Tommy. He pulls his legs up, positioning himself so he can hug Tommy closer. Glad this sofa a bit wide. Enough for them to do something like they’re doing now. Tommy just withstand with it. He doesn’t know anymore. He feels anything yes for Jimmy and to Jimmy only.

Jimmy moves to burns all his face on Tommy’s neck slowly. He desperate to feel on his soft skin. As for he arrived there, he breathed out. _This_.. This is his life. To be able to close like this enough to breathed on his skin. His heart dancing with the smells of Tommy, God he likes his smells. It’s like a baby after bath scent. Knowing he likes children on the first impression is just cute enough. He’s so freaking cute to handle!

“I like this Pi” Jimmy said it with a low tone of voice; “I like us close like this” like a whisper. Things getting intense for cuddling season.

Tommy found out he’s about to lose his breath, he sense Jimmy’s voice right on his ear. It sent shivers through his vein, through all his body. He closed his eyes tightly and just feels the overwhelming emotions. God he can’t think straight now. He grabs Jimmy’s back tightly just to make him closer again. He likes it when their chest touched. He can feel their heart beats and it’s bumping together like they’re in one body. He wants to be one with Jimmy. Shit, he feels aroused now.

“Jimmy, I- “ Tommy blurted out, his voice’s cracking. “We better stop ah-!“

Suddenly in one swift motion, Jimmy pulls him up and set him down on his thigh. Tommy now sits on Jimmy’s lap. fuck He senses his goddamn erection.

“No”

Seconds before is unbearable. It's hard to remember anything because it happens so fast. But he’s kissing Jimmy now. Hands hold Jimmy’s cheeks. Breathless. Very desperately. One wanting another. Like Jimmy is his oxygen. Jimmy is his oxygen now. He will die if he can’t have it. So he takes it all to his mouth, inhale everything there. Now he found that his oxygen taste oh so sweet, he wants to eat it. He wants to lick it, so he licks it. He sucking Jimmy’s lower lip like he taste sweet honey. Although it’s more taste like lips. There he meets Jimmy’s tongue. _Oh shit the tongue of him! Feels good.._ He recalls last kiss scene memory. Its way better, Jimmy replies to suck back. Telling him that this oxygen, honey is a person called Jimmy. Jimmy founds him adorably cute with his thoughts. Oh so he can read Tommy’s mind now. They’re so perfect in each other lips. And Jimmy wants it to be perfect in each other life too. No way to letting go now.

“Shawty-a.. mm.. closer haa..” while still on mouth to mouth, his right hand pulling Tommy’s waist closer so their erection touched now. Tommy moans hard on his lips making him almost bursting it out. His left hand keeps held to their weight behind. Crap this is P’Aof house!

Tommy can’t believe himself that he let out a voice so lustily like that. He never feels like this before. He never desires someone like this before. All because of Jimmy. This damn kid is driving him crazy since day one their mouth touched. He keeps on thinking about him and now got inflame because of him. They shouldn’t be doing this. _It’s far fucking cross the line! For Gods shakes.._ He can’t calm down. His mouth just keeps on kissing Jimmy relentless. Those sweet pink plump pair lips of Jimmy is so addicting. Any more than this, he’s willing to let Jimmy has it all.

Then, he stop. They both panting.

He feels Jimmy’s leans kissing him again. He tried to opens his eyes. Suddenly he had tears there. _Shit, no way to crying now!_ this situation currently similar to their last kissing scene. Fuck it.

Realizing waters on his skin, Jimmy quickly stop. He slightly backed his head to see Tommy’s. Then the moment he saw in front makes him broken hardly. Great now he makes Tommy crying for real. For the worst words ever said, he wants Tommy to slap him. No, he wants to die. Jimmy clenching his fist and starting to hit his own chest. It’s too hurt. He never hurt like this before. Before Tommy. Now he realize he loves him so dearly, so freaking dearly that seconds ago he want to die just because he makes him cry.

“Stop ! Jimmy stop it..! no!” Tommy shocked seeing him reacts this way. His left hand chases Jimmy’s hand, grab it, and lay it to his chest. Right hand placed on his cheeks trying to calm him down. The tears just stopped somehow.

Now they’re on face to face, and eye to eye. Tommy’s still on Jimmy’s lap with one of his hand and Jimmy's on his chest. Tommy finds there’s the wave of emotions on jimmy’s eyes. Like he’s very hurt to the extend he hurting himself. It's so devastated.

“Don’t break me like that again Pi. please don’t.” his voice trembled although to the other side Tommy’s heart still beating like crazy. This heartbeat is made for Jimmy. He wants Jimmy to know. So he slides their hand inside his clothes, drive it on to his bare chest. Jimmy’s hand began to move and opened to feeling all the beats of his heart. _Say it now Tommy, not later nor forever, it has to be now!_

“This.. this thing already had you in it Jimmy. It beats because of you and to you only.” He is locking his eyes to Jimmy. Convinced him.

“You must be get it for a while, because I kissed you like that. No friends kiss like that damn you.” Tommy chuckles. While still stunned disbelief, Jimmy catches eyes on his dimples. Fuck it he’s madly love that freaking dimples of him.

“You had me crazy over you.” He leans to kiss on those lovely dimples. Tommy hisses.

“Damn it Tommy, you’re so good in my hands, on my lips..” he takes their hands to his chest now “and I want you in my heart too”

Tommy is very surprised by those words; he can’t believe Jimmy actually said it.

“but not on our director’s house”

Now they both laughing.

The end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much!!!


End file.
